


What's Most Important

by Penguiduck



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pomegranates, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: It all started with pomegranates and evolved into a much deeper conversation.[Reader x Elliot]
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	What's Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> Started playing Stardew Valley again after the most recent update and had some muse for some fanfiction. :) I don't know what I'll do with this. Really, I just had a one-shot idea, but I might turn this into a series or a booklet, depending on my inspiration and how it's received.
> 
> Click here for audio: [Clicky](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/post/642168103967522816/it-all-started-with-pomegranates-and-evolved-into)
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> As you may have read previously in the notes of my other fics, I’ll be hosting another giveaway in honor of the new year! May it be far better than 2020! I would like to offer a unique prize that can help aspiring writers, no matter what stage of that process you’re in, no matter how much time you have over the course of the week to write.
> 
> A dear friend of mine, Toni, is a professional editor. We met online through our mutual love of reader-inserts and WWYFFs (Who Will You Fall For?) and have supported each other on our writing endeavors over many years.
> 
> She is a phenomenal editor and writer — I go to her whenever I need to parse through my ideas or have a grammar/syntax question. I credit her for a lot of my personal development as a writer.
> 
> For this giveaway, I am offering $50 of editing services from Toni! Whether you have a first chapter ready for your original piece or fanfiction, or even just want to see what a professional copyediting experience is like, you can surely benefit from working with a professional. If you are selected, I will put you in contact with Toni, and you can both discuss the details of your project and how she may help you.
> 
> To enter, simply leave a comment on any of works here on AO3 until February 28th. In your comment, please state your intent on joining the giveaway and include a brief summary of a writing project you’re working on.
> 
> I will select a winner sometime after the 28th and respond to your comment. If I do not hear from you within five business days, I will select another winner.
> 
> Good luck, everything, and thank you for your interest! I look forward to hearing about your writing projects!

“Do you really like them that much?” you said, handing him the sack of pomegranates you had grown on your farm. You sold a good portion of the crop, but you also kept some for Elliot as a gift for his editing services.

“Why, yes, _____,” he said. “I find the fruit inside is delicious, a wonderful treat by itself or as an accompaniment to many of my favorite recipes. You don’t?”

You shrugged. “I mean, it’s not bad by any means. I just don’t understand what makes you think it’s worth all of the effort.”

“Of growing and harvesting?”

“Oh, no, that part’s easy. I’m referring to the cutting it open and digging out all the little bits — and even then, you’re still eating the seeds! It’s way too much effort for so little gain.”

Elliot chuckled. “Well, to each their own,” he said, a well-natured twinkle in his eye. “What do I owe you for this sublime treat?

“Nothing,” you said. “I couldn’t take your money, not after you’ve helped me so much with my draft. Consider it a gift — and there’s more to come close to the end of the season!”

“That’s very generous of you, but these are literally the fruits of your labors. Surely, you could fetch more for these pomegranates than I could as a starving artist.”

“Not starving — you have enough pomegranates to feed you for two weeks now.”

“I stand corrected.” He ran a hand through his hair, letting his fingers wind through the silky locks. 

Boy, you wondered how long he spent on his hair — no, luscious mane — every day. Surely, longer than you did. “Besides, my farm is doing really well! I have to admit I wasn’t sure if Stardew Valley was the place for me when I first arrived, but I think I’ve really filled the shoes my grandfather so loved.”

Elliot raised an eyebrow. “Quite the contrary — I think you belong here just fine. This life isn’t for everyone, but you certainly fit in. I’m sure your grandfather would be very proud of your accomplishments, and Stardew Valley has benefitted from your time here.”

“Well, I think _I’ve_ benefitted from my time here. Life in the city, exciting as it is, can make you forget what’s most important in life.”

“What do you think is most important than life, _____?”

“I feel like I’m being interviewed,” you said with a laugh. “Is this for one of your books?”

He placed a delicate thumb and forefinger on his chin in pensive consideration. “You know, now that I think of it, your life would make an interesting biography.”

You nearly choked on your saliva. “What? My life? My boring farmer life? You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

When you looked at him, you knew he was speaking the truth, a sincere softness in his eyes. “Interesting or not,” you said, “I don’t know anyone who’d read it.”

“There’s only one way to find out. It could be a best-seller.”

“If not for my story, then for your writing, Elliot. You are talented.”

“Now, don’t make this about me. I know your tricks, trying to divert my attention with flattery.” He smiled at you. “Why don’t you tell me what you feel is most important in life, then? We can start there.”

He had you cornered, so you thought hard for the answer to his question. When you were ready, you spoke your story, your values, and what made this life in Stardew Valley worth living. It certainly wasn't the pomegranates.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/PyS0jBQ)  
>   
> [The Relationship Between Online Readers & Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383389/chapters/59099869) | [Motivation and Appreciation for Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383389/chapters/63784138) | [How to Write the Best Feedback (With Templates!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383389/chapters/64183057)
> 
> I would also like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/penguiduck) | [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/penguiduck) | Discord: yahtzeedii#2882


End file.
